Escape Plans
by Chaosthief1
Summary: A one shot that might be expanded later regarding Harry having an escape plan evolving since the third year.


Escape Plans

At the end of Harry's third year, and considering his experience up to that point with wizarding justice, he began considering his future options.

Harry Potter was a far from stupid individual. Impetuous at times and woefully ignorant of some things for certain. However, he was far from stupid. It was just after his third year at Hogwarts when he began truly considering back up options to the life of the British wizarding world.

Given the three headed dogs, possessed teachers, Snape, basilisks, possessed students, Snape, dementors, Snape, Escaped convicts, oh and did we mention Snape?

The schools he found were different from Hogwarts certainly.

Beaubaxtons was a good school, but far too close to Britain for comfort.  
Durmstrang was, after sending for an informational packet, decidedly dangerous given they informed those attending that the mortality rate was between five and ten percent per year.

There weren't any 'established' schools of wizardry in Africa due to too much conflict. Harry didn't speak any other language, save parsel tongue, and the asian magical schools were far more selective of their students heritage than the British Magical community.

There were several schools in the Americas, but each had requirments that he simply couldn't meet at this point. Although in another year he could possibly enter two American schools. He wasn't certain that he'd appreciate the South American school, but the second school, in the United States, had one large block to his enrollment.

One quick trip to Diagon alley, via the Knight Bus, to collect a number of needed items and he had himself an emergency pack. With all the necessary items he might need if he needed toleave the British Isles. After seeing Sirius'  
situation and circumstances he didn't want to be caught unawares.

Setting the pack at the bottom of his trunk he soon forgot about it until the time he'd need it.

101010101010101010

Year Four

'So much to learn, so little time.' Harry was staring at the restricted section of the library. He had a pass from Moody to study up as much as he could before the first task. Ron was giving him dark looks every time Harry was in eyesight and Hermione was still in classes.

"Well, better start looking for something useful. Knowing my life, I'll have to fight someone or something off to save my skin this year too." He spoke quietly to himself as he perused the tall shelves. Several titles caught his eye and one by one he collected them for study.

Moving to Madame Pince's desk he noticed some Durmstrang and Beaubaxton students out of the corner of his eyes. Neither school attended classes with the Hogwarts students so they had ample time to work with their champions. Or if his guess was accurate, spy on him.

Not liking the idea of being spied on, or dealing with his jealous room mate in his dorms, Harry chose to lose his tails and find a private place to study.

This led to quiet study in the Chamber of secrets for a couple hours during the day learning a good amount of potentially useful information.

His favorite book, brittle and yellowed with age, was probably the one titled "The Tome of Change". He understood perhaps only a third of the words written in the text, but the illustrations made the purpose of the book very clear.

This showed the methods for self transfiguration magic. A method for becoming an Animagus was clearly written on page five and appeared to be one of the simplest magical processes in the book. The more drastic the alteration, the more advanced the process, and the further into the book it was.

The second page held the simplest permanent transfiguration of them all.

Although it was likely the most drastic in Harry's mind. Only three steps were involved and he had all of the needed components in his first year potion supplies.

Something to remember later on though.

101010101010101

Fifth year.

Harry Potter was pissed. Dumbledore was actively avoiding him and allowing the ministry to take control of the school. He made a decision that morning and stood from his seat in the Great Hall at dinner.

"Excuse me! I have an announcement!" Harry's voice called the attention of the gathered students and teachers.

"Mr. Potter, what is the meaning of this?" Dumbledore asked calmly of the boy,  
eyes mutely twinkling.

"I have something to say that concerns the school as a whole. I," Harry was cut off by Umbridge rising from her chair.

"I'll have no more of your lies boy. We all know that you-know-who is gone for good. The ministry will not stand for more of your lies." Umbridge tried to stare the boy into submission. Harry was not impressed.

"Yes, I'm sure that is the case." The hall was struck by that response, but that was nothing compared to the reaction to his next statement.

"I have, however, decided to withdraw from Hogwarts." Students filled the hall with discussion that nearly drowned out the response from Dumbledore.

"I'm certain you do not mean that Harry. As it stands, though, you cannot leave Hogwarts without your Guardian's approval." Dumbledore leaned into his high backed chair contemplating the boy before him as Umbridge curtailed her angry expression at the near completion of neutralizing the boy-who-lived.

"Dobby!" A heavily dressed house elf popped into existance and handed his master some papers.

Steadily Harry walked to the head table and presented a withdrawl form signed by Sirius Black and all twelve of the School Governors.

"As I was saying, sir. I am withdrawing from Hogwarts." He turned to the rest of the school.

"I would get out while you can. When torture begins to become acceptable in a school," he rubbed his bandaged hand, "I no longer wish to attend such a school."

"Potter, how dare you insinuate such things!" Umbridge shouted as the boy moved to leave the hall with Dobby walking beside him.

"Nasty Toady not be speaking to Great Master Harry Potter Sir likes that." Dobby glared at the woman and snapped his overly long fingers.

"Croak! Croak? Croak!?" Umbridge, found herself unable to speak and, unable to cast silent spells, was reliant on her fellow faculty members to restore her voice.

Harry and Dobby vanished with a loud crack leaving behind a number of bewildered students. A number that began dwindling rapidly when news of Harry Potter leaving the school leaked out.

10101010101010

A week later across the Atlantic.

"You sure you want to do this?" Sirius asked his companion. Seeing a nod Sirius, aka Stubby Boardman, led the way up to what looked like an Ivy league campus. If it had been visible to a muggle that is what it would look like at least.

The wrought iron gate, the only entrance into the campus, opened as they approached it and an elderly woman walked through to meet them leaning on a cane.

"Welcome to Salem Witches Institute. You must be Mr. Boardman and Harriet Boardman. It's a little late into the semester to transfer in, but the school board has informed me of your situation." She winked at the female Harry Potter who blushed a bit in embarrassment.

"Not to worry, we'll have you up to speed in short order. Thank you Mr.  
Boardman, we'll take good care of your daughter. We'll look forward to seeing you at the Holidays.

With that Sirius watched his god-son's turned god-daughter's escape from the problems of wizarding Britain succeed. Perhaps the prophesy would be full-filled. Perhaps not. In the end as long as the kid was safe he'd be happy.


End file.
